


Science Fiction Episode 1

by Bloodstainedcherub



Category: None - Fandom, Science Fiction - Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodstainedcherub/pseuds/Bloodstainedcherub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Nancy Jennings begins her new organisation by finding an old army friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Fiction: Scene 1

FADE IN:  
SCENE 1  
Camera pans over the roof tops of old town houses of a steampunk-futuristic London. Camera zooms down into street level, focusing on one woman in the busy crowd. The woman looks up at her surroundings as to find the correct building. She is a tall, dark-skinned woman, wearing a light-sandy colored hat and a matching long coat, the hat slightly creates shadows across her face and short, curled hair. Underneath her coat she has a plain white shirt. She continues walking and enters a clock-tower.  
Inside the tower there are very steep stone steps which the woman ascends. The stairs spiral upwards until she reaches an open archway. Inside there is a man, hidden in silhouette, cleaning and arranging guns, he does not notice her presence at first.

NANCY (THE WOMAN)  
Benny Jones.

The man looks up in the direction of the voice. He is still hidden in shadows.

BENNY  
Yes? 

He looks in her direction searchingly. His face is finally revealed, he is a middle-aged man, Strong built and somewhat handsome, with dark hair pushed back and friendly blue eyes. He wears a dark suit and white shirt.

BENNY  
N-Nancy?

Nancy smiles and walks towards him.

NANCY  
It’s been a while, Ben. 

BENNY  
It certainly has. Twelve years I believe. What are you doing here?

NANCY  
Well for a start, in those twelve years I’ve become known as Captain and that’s how I expect you to address me.

BENNY stands and salutes.

BENNY  
Certainly, Captain.

He smiles and resumes his seat once she gives a wave of her hand. NANCY then returns the smile and sits at the table with him.

NANCY  
I have also become associated with the organization KAD, do you know of them?

BENNY  
Unfortunately not. Please explain. 

NANCY  
KAD, stands for Knights against Darkness, cliché I know, but the Queen herself chose it so what can you do. Anyway, I have been their captain for a few years now, and I’ve been working with a team of highly skilled people to keep the bad things away from the public eye. You remember the things we saw in the war? I’m talking about things ten times worse than that.

BENNY  
Nancy- I mean, Captain, we fought against a werewolf ambush during the war. There were over two hundred werewolves then, how could anything that could be kept quiet from the public be worse than that?

NANCY  
They are worse, I’ve seen them, believe me it’s a tough job keeping the “general public” oblivious. 

BENNY  
I’m not surprised, if it’s worse than what we saw. Anyway, what does this have to do with me? I’m pretty sure her majesty would prefer you to keep this kind of thing quiet.  
NANCY  
Yes usually. However, my whole team have been wiped out and I need a new one. 

She says this rather reluctantly. BENNY rolls his eyes, not seeming too impressed with what she is suggesting.

BENNY  
Nancy no.

NANCY  
Come on Benny, I need soldiers with both brawn and brains. You’re the best I have to start with.

She gives him a friendly punch on the arm as if that would bring him round.

BENNY  
I don’t know if you know this but I am an assassin now. On what grounds would the Queen accept me working for her? I would be arrested on sight.  
He turns away from NANCY slightly and continues fixing and cleaning his guns.

NANCY  
You would be under my protection Ben. Hiring you for this would be my word and anyone who would try to arrest you would have to go against me first. Trust me, I am a respected Captain, they would not argue with me.

BENNY looks at her unsure, he thinks for a few moments.

BENNY  
I’m not looking for someone to take the blame for me, but if you are sure my freedom would not be compromised then you have a deal.  
NANCY looks somewhat surprised.

NANCY  
Really? Man, that’s a relief I honestly thought you’d never agree to it.

BENNY  
Well. I guess you caught me in a good mood.

NANCY  
And that is a rare occasion. 

NANCY smiles and stands up from her seat.

NANCY  
You know of the old Grand Station?

BENNY  
Yeah?

NANCY  
Meet me there next Monday, Nine sharp. If you’re late I’ll unleash a whirlwind of pain on you. Again.

She walks away heading towards the steps and BENNY smiles watching her leave. He is grateful to be reunited with an old friend.


	2. Science Fiction: Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy is reunited with another old friend.

SCENE 2:  
Establishing shot of a huge, bustling city at night, similar to Las Vegas, it is a gambling/party city. Upbeat music can be heard pulsing from a grandly decorated casino. Clearly only the richest of the rich get in here.  
Over-shoulder shot as we follow a waiter through the jam-packed casino full of people winning, losing, drinking and fighting.  
We leave the waiter as the camera stops in front of a gold poker table, there are mob-bosses seated calmly round the table, all looking unusually calm compared to the rest of the patrons, possibly a little afraid?  
At the head of the table is seated a beautifully dressed Chinese woman; she wears a gold wrap dress with black elbow-length gloves and a small silver hairpiece in her curling, black hair.

WOMAN  
Your bet boys.

She smirks, she knows she can’t lose. One man stands up angrily and scatters his cards on the floor.

MAN  
Fuck this, man. I’m out.

He exchanges an awkwardly threatening glance with the woman at the head of the table.

WOMAN  
Nothing like a bad loser. Anyone else?

All of the men seated round the table, who are the toughest and infamous mob bosses in the business, look crestfallen, they all know they’ve lost. One by one the put down their cards and look up to the woman.

MOB BOSS  
I fold.

MOB BOSS 2  
Same here.

The other bosses nod to signify that they’re out too. After a while the woman smiles and pulls all of their money on the table over to her.

WOMAN  
Nice doing business with ya’s, gents. If you’ll excuse me.

She takes the money and leaves the table. We see one last glance of the dismaying bosses.  
Cut to a hotel room, most of the interior is white or light brown with some gold in places. The woman from the card table is in the room and she is removing her earrings, whilst doing this she looks at the money placed out on her bed and smirks. She goes over to a chest of drawers and places one of her earrings in a glass bowl on top of the chest, there is a slight noise from the door behind her. Quickly, she spins round to the door holding up a gun.  
Nancy enters through the doorway, she looks a little surprised at the gun being pointed at her, but The woman from the poker table quickly lowers it in a nonchalant manner.

NANCY  
Hi Lei, I thought you’d be here.

LEI  
You could knock.

Lei gestured for Nancy to enter the room and places her gun back on the drawer. Nancy sits on a chair in the room and Lei joins her.

LEI  
What brings you to me? I haven’t seen you in a long time. Infact how did you know where to find me.

NANCY  
I can easily recognize the type of place you’d stay in Lei. Plus I saw a load of annoyed people outside counting their losses so I assumed you’d be the cause of it.

Lei messes about with a clip in her hair and gives a short laugh.

LEI  
Guys round here have no idea how to gamble. It’s quite pitiful to be honest, but hey I’ve come out richer than ever.

NANCY  
So I’m guessing you’re going to be getting quite bored soon, since you’ve done so well lately, you’ll have more than enough money already. 

LEI  
Hm, you have a point, I do have way too much money at the moment, but what are you trying to get at? There’s some hair-brained idea you have, I just know it.

NANCY  
I wouldn’t call my ideas hair-brained, but yes I have a proposal for you. 

LEI  
Oh god.

She puts her head in her hands dramatically, knowing what Nancy is going to say.

LEI  
An idea is one thing a proposal is worse. Ugh, go on then, tell me.

NANCY  
I need you to come to London with me.

LEI  
Why would I do that?

NANCY  
Because I have an exciting new job offer.

She smiles wryly at Lei.

FADE OUT:


End file.
